1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved countersink tool, and in particular to an improved tool for forming countersinks in locations on workpieces that are obstructed or difficult to access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for forming countersinks in workpieces are common in the prior art. A wide variety of countersink devices are commercially available and commonly used in many different manufacturing and assembly processes. Countersink devices are particularly helpful in quickly forming countersink and/or chamfer features in workpieces, and doing so at with precise dimensions. In particular, countersink devices predetermine the depth at which a countersink cutter penetrates the workpiece. In order to achieve this purpose, a typical countersink device is attached to a power tool, such as a drill, to form the hole. The countersink device prevents the cutter from penetrating into the workpiece any further than the predetermined depth. After the countersink is formed, a fastener, such as a screw, is inserted into the hole so that the outer surface of the screw is flush with the surface of the workpiece.
Controlling the flushness of fasteners with respect to the workpiece is a critical assembly process. Currently, the user does not have a countersink stop tool for applications wherein access to the fasteners is limited visually and/or physically. However, users are still required to visually inspect or verify the finished workpiece to determine if the countersink depth is acceptable, which can be a very inconsistent process. Indeed, most countersink devices are engaged by power tools through a rear end of the device (i.e., through an end opposite the cutting end) such that the power tools require a significant amount of operating space behind the countersink device. Some formations in workpieces have such limited access, both physically and visually, that this arrangement is unworkable.
Moreover, many commercially available designs of countersink tools also allow the countersink stop to rotate with the cutting tool. This is an unacceptable design for many applications because the rotating stop deforms or scuffs the surface of the workpiece. In addition, these prior art designs are based on a precise dimension measured from their cutters to their stops. During normal use, the cutters will become worn and must be refurbished or replaced. However, the cutters cannot be re-sharpened because the dimension from the cutter to the stop would be altered, thereby rendering the tool useless. Thus, a need exists to provide an improved chamfer tool that overcomes these limitations found in prior art devices.